


The Orgasmless Wonder

by lumos_flies



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos_flies/pseuds/lumos_flies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April just wanted to eat dinner. Andy has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orgasmless Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quinnathan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnathan/gifts).



She should have been suspicious when Andy volunteered to go under the table to get the fork she had dropped while eating dinner. She really should have been suspicious with the way he dove under the table so fast he hit his head. Twice. 

It wasn’t until she felt a hand trailing up the outside of her left thigh that she realized what he was trying to do. It was in this moment why Andy had been so insistent on getting the longer tablecloth, even though they both knew how much of a hassle it would be. 

“What are you doing?” April asked, trying to keep her voice steady as Andy moved his hands up and down her thighs, pushing her skirt higher. 

“Trying to find your fork, it’s so dark down here,” Andy’s muffled reply came from underneath the table

“I really don’t think it’s up my skirt,” April replied, inhaling sharply as Andy reached for her underwear, and began tugging it forward.

“You never know, I’m only trying to be thorough,” Andy replied, “Forks are tricky things, one time one ran away with a spoon.”

April couldn’t reply, lifting her hips slightly so he could pull her underwear down and off completely. Her legs fell open slightly, and she felt one of his fingers tease her entrance, gathering the wetness there and smoothing it up to her clit. 

“Andy,” she breathed out, bunching the tablecloth in her hands slightly. All she heard was a chuckle in reply as she felt him move forward, spreading her legs further and beginning to lick and suck at her. 

Her breathing came faster and faster, and she moved the tablecloth up to tangle one hand in his hair, tugging slightly at it. 

“So close,” she mumbled, and his tongue moved inside her, and she cried out, gripping his hair too tightly apparently, because Andy proceeded to buck up, his back hitting the table completely, startling everything on it, tipping their glasses over, and April’s onto her lap. 

“Ow!” Her has hit him on the head, and without thinking he tried to stand, until April placed her hands on his head and pushed downwards. 

“You cannot come up that way,” She said, but failed and watched as the table lifted up with him, and fell backwards, leaving the tablecloth somehow draped on him.

“Dude look, I’m a superhero,” he said, smiling and ignoring the mess on the floor. 

“Yeah,” she replied, “The orgasmless wonder, my hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a fic meme over on my tumblr (alsahhimsbride) and was given no. 23 (trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner) and April x Andy. I showed it to the person who gave me the prompt and he said it was good so if this is terrible, blame him. I tried to make it as funny as I could. Please go to my tumblr and give me more prompts.


End file.
